


All You Gotta Do Is Tell Daddy

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Luke, I Had To, Little bit of aftercare, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Role Reversal, Slight Spanking, Some Fluff, Sub Ashton, Sub Calum, Sub Michael, face riding, luke gets aggressive, safe kink, slight fingering, slight plot twist on the daddy thing, sorry - Freeform, tied up michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I....okay?” Luke repeats incredulously, staring at Ashton like he’s lost his mind.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. You can be in charge.” Ashton nods, smiling.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want then sure.” Calum agrees.</p>
<p>“I’m down. Could be kinda hot, having you call the shots.” Michael smirks, winking at Luke.</p>
<p>or: Luke wants to switch things up for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Gotta Do Is Tell Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Tell Daddy by Maejor ft. Ying Yang Twins and Waka Flocka Flame)

Luke is beyond aware that Michael, Ashton, and Calum would give him anything he wanted as long as he asked nicely. But this time, what he wants right now, he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t give him. It’s a lot to ask and it’s definitely an off-the-wall suggestion but Luke wants it so bad. He’s going to have to earn it though, he knows as much and he’s willing to do it. It won’t be that hard to keep the boys on his good side, all he’s really got to do is behave and be a good boy. Easy peasy. Luke can do it, and he’s determined to be good all week long and avoid punishments (no matter how much he loves them) so that on Friday he can ask them to give him what he wants and they won’t have a reason to shoot him down right away. It’s fool proof really, and he’s starting right now by getting up extra early and making them all pancake and eggs and bacon and coffee and bringing it to them in bed.

 

He goes for Ashton first, since he’s the least likely to cause trouble when waking up. Luke sets down the tray, piled high with pancakes and low on eggs just the way Ashton likes, with bacon strips in the shape of an ‘A’ on top. He leans over the oldest boy gingerly, pressing super soft kisses to his toned chest. “Ash.” He mumbles into the skin. “Ashy, wake up.”

 

Ashton stirs, pretty eyes blinking open as he hums, carding a hand through Luke’s hair. “S’the matter? Is everyone okay?”

 

Luke bites back a chuckle because Ashton’s always worrying about something. “Nothing’s the matter. I made you breakfast.”

 

Ashton sits up slightly and smiles, rubbing his eyes. “I thought I smelled bacon.”

 

Luke giggles and scrambles up, pecking Ashton on the lips before grabbing the food tray and bringing it over. He carefully places it on Ashton’s lap and kisses the older boy’s cheek. “I hope it’s good. I tried really hard not to burn anything.”

 

“It looks perfect baby. And I’m liking the bacon ‘A’.” Ashton compliments, cutting into the pancake stack and taking a bite. “Mmmm, it is good.” He confirms, talking around his full mouth. The older boy feeds Luke a piece of pancake, kissing his temple after he’s swallowed his own mouth full. 

 

Luke smiles and finishes his piece before getting up, much to Ashton’s dismay. Luke shakes his head and kisses Ashton’s cheek again. “I made some for Mikey and Cal too and I don’t want it to get cold.”

 

Ashton pouts anyway. “Fine then. Go deliver your food and just forget about little old Ashton.” He can’t help the tiny smile that creeps onto his face, showing Luke that he’s not actually upset.

 

“Oh hush. Enjoy your food, handsome.” Luke tells him, skipping out the door and closing it.

 

He grabs Calum’s tray next, walking into the older boy’s room quietly. He repeats the wake up process, although as expected it takes Calum a little more convincing to actually wake up. Luke has to softly suck on the skin on Calum’s jaw, his sweet spot, to get him to open his eyes.

 

“Luke, what do you want?” Calum groans, trying to turn away but keep Luke in his arms at the same time.

 

“I want to give you the breakfast I made.”

 

And that, of course, gets Calum to crack one eye open and look at Luke. “Breakfast? What kind of breakfast?”

 

Luke smiles. “The kind that involves pancakes and eggs and bacon and coffee with extra milk.”

 

Calum opens both eyes then, looking like he’s trying to decide if Luke’s lying or not, but then he spots the tray of food on his bedside table. “Gimme.” He requests, watching Luke place the tray on his lap, almost the exact same as Ashton’s but with a bacon ‘C’ on it and a little extra eggs. “Not bad, Lukey boy.” Calum sips on the coffee, humming in approval as he starts eating. “Thanks babe.” He kisses Luke’s lips and goes to town on the food.

 

Luke’s pretty proud of himself so far, since he normally can’t make toast without a disaster, but he was really trying his hardest to concentrate and make it edible. Apparently it worked, but he knows Michael is a little more particular and precise about his food. If Michael likes it, Luke might cry with happiness. So the blonde scurries out of the room after kissing Calum one more time, grabbing the final food tray. He checks to make sure everything looks absolutely perfect: more eggs than pancakes, extra syrup, extra bacon, Michael’s favorite comic book coffee mug with lots of sugar and a little bit of that vanilla flavoring Michael likes, each food item on a separate plate because although Michael doesn’t complain at restaurants he prefers when his food doesn’t touch. The bacon ‘M’ is surrounded by little bacon hearts and Luke can’t wait to give it to Michael.

 

A similar wake-up call would probably piss Michael off a little bit since he’s not a morning person at all, so Luke does what he knows Michael likes best. He slides in bed with the red head and snuggles into his side, tickling Michael’s chest with his hair. He stays quiet, squeezing Michael tighter and tighter by the minute. When given a choice Michael likes to be cuddled awake, just held until he gets too warm and wakes up on his own. It works and slowly but surely Michael starts to snuffle against the pillow, yawning as his eyes slowly blink open. He turns his head and makes eye contact with Luke, smiling sleepily and fully turning around to smush his face into Luke’s chest. Morning Michael is almost always cuddly, even if he’s not happy, but the fact that he hasn’t scowled or mumbled a curse word yet is a good sign.

 

“I made you breakfast Mikey.” Luke coos quietly, scratching lightly at Michael’s scalp.

 

“Should I just call for pizza now then?” Michael jokes, smiling.

 

“Not before you try it. Ash and Calum liked it.” Luke snorts, wiggling away to a huff from Michael.

 

Luke hands the tray off and perches on the edge of the bed, holding his breath while Michael checks out the display. The older boy looks over at Luke with a fond smile before picking up his fork and trying a small piece of everything, sipping his coffee carefully before setting the fork down and looking at Luke. The younger boy can’t help but feel like this is one of those cooking channel shows where the contestants have to wait in silence while the judges taste their food and decide what to say about it. He bounces his leg and keeps his eyes on Michael while the older boy finishes swallowing.

 

“This is actually delicious, Luke.” Michael nods, picking his fork back up and digging in.

 

Luke lets the air out of his chest and smiles brighter than the sunlight leaking in from the windows. He kisses Michael quickly, knowing Michael doesn’t like to be bothered while he’s eating, and he goes downstairs and into the kitchen to clean up his mess. He doesn’t want Ashton to end up doing it like usual, so he fills the dishwasher and hand washes and dries anything that won’t fit. He even goes back upstairs to collect all the dishes and trash from the boys, bringing it back down and washing those too. He makes sure there’s no water or soap left anywhere on the kitchen counter after starting the dishwasher, trekking back upstairs again to take shower. 

 

He’s extra careful to keep as much water off the floor as he can, making sure that when he gets out he dries the floor anyway and hangs up all of his towels after he uses them. He grabs his dirty clothes and puts them in the laundry room, hurrying to his room to get dressed. He forgoes a shirt, mainly because he can’t find one and he’s too lazy to keep searching and also because he’s too busy checking himself to see if he’s wearing anything that isn’t his. The guys hate it when he steals their clothes without asking first, so Luke confirms that he’s got his own boxers, socks, and sweatpants on before heading out of his room. 

 

He bumps into Calum in the hallway, who looks at his wet hair curiously. “Did you just shower?”

 

Luke nods, running a hand through his damp fringe. “Yeah.”

 

Calum furrows his brows. “Where? Because I was just in that bathroom and it’s clean.” There’s a teasing tone to his voice that makes Luke chuckle.

 

“I cleaned up.” Luke shrugs, smiling at Calum’s shocked face.

 

He’s definitely off to a perfect good-boy start.

 

***********

 

Luke actually manages to keep it up until Friday. Every day he cleans up after himself and makes it a point to ask if the boys need anything or if they’re hungry, and he knows they can tell something is up but they haven’t called him out on it because when they aren’t at the house trying to relax for five minutes, they’re doing promo and press. But Friday begins whole four days off with absolutely nothing to do at all. That’s why Luke had to wait until today to ask them this thing that he needs to ask them for because he wants it more than anything and now they have time. Its midday when they’re all piled into the livingroom watching The Avengers for the 87 billionth time in their lives. They all slept late, even the morning man himself, Ashton. No one was awake in the house until almost 2 pm, which is fine with them, and Luke decides now is the time to ask. They’re all calm and cuddled together and Calum’s got his hand tracing circles on Luke’s chest so he thinks that there couldn’t be a better moment.

 

“Hey, guys? I wanna ask you something. Well, I guess ask you for something.” He starts, watching three heads turn towards him.

 

“I knew he was up to something.” Ashton teases, breathing against Michael’s hair as they cuddle.

 

“Well go on then, what is it?” Michael wonders, talking to Luke but turning back towards the TV.

 

Luke is nervous to say it, for once not in the mood to be made fun of. This could either go really bad or really good, and he’s hoping he doesn’t end up disappointed. “I was wondering.....if maybe we could, like, switch it up.” He loses all courage towards the end, making the request vague and he knows he sounds stupid.

 

“Switch what up?” Calum questions, resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder.

 

Luke realizes he’s got everyone’s full attention, no one is looking at the TV anymore, and that makes him even more nervous. He’d much rather they not look at him when he says it. “Uhm, like....reverse the, uhm, the roles.”

 

“Roles?” Ashton repeats, sitting up to get a better look at Luke.

 

“I’m confused.” Michael adds.

 

“Just tell us what you want, baby.” Calum sits up too, stroking Luke’s hair behind his ear.

 

Luke props himself up on his elbows and bites his lip, deciding to just say it and get it over with and if things go badly he can just safe word out right away. “I want to be the dominant one.”

 

Michael’s jaw drops, Calum’s eyes widen, and Ashton looks like he might actually gasp dramatically. Luke really does feel stupid now, because of course they’re going to say no, what was he even thinking? There’s no way they’d let Luke take the reins and control them and-

 

“Okay.”

 

It’s a simple word, and surprisingly enough it’s Ashton that says it. Chiseled, strong, the oldest in the group, the one who started this entire dynamic relationship thing they’ve got going on, Ashton. The ring leader and probably the most dominant of them all, he’s the one who makes the decision and agrees to let Luke be the boss.

 

“I....okay?” Luke repeats incredulously, staring at Ashton like he’s lost his mind.

 

“Yeah, okay. You can be in charge.” Ashton nods, smiling.

 

“If that’s what you want then sure.” Calum agrees.

 

“I’m down. Could be kinda hot, having you call the shots.” Michael smirks, winking at Luke.

 

The youngest boy doesn’t think he’s ever been so surprised and happy and slightly scared at the same time. “Oh. Well, thanks.” He bites his lip, sitting up fully. “So, upstairs?” 

 

Calum chuckles. “You’re the boss, Luke. You tell us.”

 

Luke nods. “Okay then. Upstairs, everyone.” He tries to sound commanding, the way Michael does when he tells Luke to do something.

 

Even though Luke is pretty sure they aren’t intimidated by him in the slightest, they obey quickly and get themselves upstairs. Luke waits for a minute or so before following, wondering what to expect when he gets to his room. He’s trying to think of what they would do, what they would say to him or tell him to do, what kind of rules he should set for them. He’s not sure how he’s going to control all three of them at once because he can hardly focus on them when he’s not making the decisions. But he wanted this and he’s going to make the most of it. He takes a deep breath and pushes his way into his room, biting his lip at what he sees. Ashton, Calum, and Michael are all waiting for him, kneeling at the foot of the bed in a row with their hands behind their backs and their eyes down. He gets why they make him do that, because it’s damn hot. The sight makes something stir deep inside of Luke’s brain, makes his back straighten up and his confidence is boosted enough for him to slam the door shut which, much to his satisfaction, makes them all jump a little bit. He smirks and he’s starting to feel a little cocky, watching them try not to squirm in the silence.

 

Luke folds his arms and stands in front of his boys, staring at them firmly. “Listen up sluts, because I’m only gonna say this once and there will be consequences if you forget any of the following rules.” He sounds like a drill sergeant, and for him just thinking of all that in the past 30 seconds, it sounded pretty good. “First, the safe word is still penguin. You will address me only as ‘Daddy’. You will do what I say, when I say it. And there will be no coming until you ask me for permission. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Daddy.” The three of them answer in unison and Luke feels his dick twitch in his jeans.

 

“Good, now stand up and get your clothes off.” Luke commands, watching them do so.

 

He knows he technically just gave them the rules that they came up with to follow, but in a way it seems like some kind of poetic justice that they should have to subject themselves to the same treatment Luke does. Luke probably won’t have it in him to be as harsh and dominant as they are because that just isn’t something he could manage. He’s a little bit too submissive to take it that far, but he’s planning on giving a lot of orders tonight so he can have what he wants without having to beg for it. Once his boys are entirely naked, they look at him with wide eyes, waiting for their next instructions. Luke’s got to think, got to figure out how he wants this, so he makes it seem like he’s just admiring their bodies, raking his eyes over them with a predatory gaze.

 

“Michael, come here and get on your knees.” Luke orders, watching as Michael scrambles to do so. “Ashton, get on your stomach on the bed. Calum, get the lube from the drawer and open him up.”

 

The other two hurry to do as he says, Ashton’s cheeks red as he waits for Calum to start. Luke looks down to find that Michael’s got his eyes glued to Luke’s clothed erection, nearly drooling as he licks his lips.

 

“Mikey.” Luke calls softly, waiting for Michael’s eyes to find his. “See something you want?”

 

Michael nods, wringing his hands together behind his back. “Yes Daddy.”

 

Luke smirks, slipping his hand into Michael’s hair and tugging harshly. “Why don’t you ask for it then? Tell me what you want, baby.” Luke says, repeating Calum’s statement from earlier.

 

Michael looks slightly hesitant, like he’s fighting with himself over whether or not he should just stand up and grab Luke by his hair and take what he wants. It seems like in the end, he pushes his tendencies away because he knows he agreed to let Luke do this. “Can I please have your cock, Daddy?”

 

Luke looks at him with a mildly disappointed scowl, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers. His shirt follows and then he grabs Michael’s jaw with a strong hand, feeling dominance surge out of him because they said he could have this and he doesn’t appreciate second thoughts. “That was pitiful.” He spits, fisting his own cock with his free hand, which he knows will get Michael riled up because Luke is never allowed to touch himself unless they tell him to and Michael is the one who came up with that rule. “I think you can do better.” Luke growls, watching Michael’s face contort with frustration. The threat in his voice is obvious, the words behind the words: Do better, or else.   
Michael huffs, trying to keep his eyes off of Luke’s manhood so he doesn’t snap and yell at Luke. He’s struggling, but this time because he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t beg, in fact he mostly refuses to beg for anything. It’s hard to do, especially when he has to make it sound just the way Luke wants it, just what Luke wants to hear. He doesn’t even know what Luke wants to hear, hasn’t Michael already asked for it? How else can you say you want to suck someone’s dick? 

 

Luke’s face is red with anger as he watches Michael look at him like he’s crazy. He’s really frustrated now, because Ashton and Calum are doing as he asked and Calum’s three fingers deep into the oldest boy now with Ashton moaning and throwing his head back. Why can’t Michael just do as he says? Now Luke’s got to think of a consequence, a good one that’ll show Michael that Luke isn’t fucking around. It hits him, the perfect plan, and Luke’s glad he knows Michael so well because he thinks of something that’ll drive the red head insane and make him really sorry for being so difficult.

 

The blonde uses his grip on Michael’s jaw to shove the older boy’s head back harshly, walking away from the still kneeling boy. “Fine, if you don’t want to listen to me, then you’ll have to be punished.” Luke gathers some things from his closet, turning to find Michael having the audacity to look unconvinced. Luke’s blood boils and all of his submissive brain gets overpowered by this new found need to assert himself like a man for once. “Get up.” He barks, pulling his desk chair around to the front of the bed as Michael does. “Sit.” Again, Michael follows instructions. “It’s unbelievable how incompetent you are, Michael. How unable you are to follow the simplest of commands. You’re always telling me I’m the one who’s too stupid to figure out how to act, but really it’s you.” Luke seethes, wrapping a belt around Michael’s torso and the chair, tightening it as far as he can and securing it in place. He does the same with two bandanas he stole from Ashton, tying them around the arm rests and Michael’s wrists. “You’re such a disrespectful little fuck. Barely five fucking minutes in and you break a rule. Everyone knows you’re difficult to deal with but I mean honestly, is it that hard to say what I asked you to say? You’ve got no problem opening your big mouth when no one wants you to, but the second someone expects you to speak it’s like you just turn into an idiot.”

 

By now Luke’s got Michael’s calves secured to the feet of the chair, his thighs attached to the front part of the arm rests, and his mouth shut with a long strip of duct tape. Michael’s obviously trying to struggle against the restraints, to get himself free so he can beat the shit out of Luke for saying that stuff to him, but Luke’s been tied up quite a few times and he knows what makes a good knot and how to fasten the belts so that they can’t be wiggled around. Luke smirks and spits over Michael’s cock, hearing the older boy whimper slightly. The younger boy pulls the last item from the floor, one Michael himself actually bought for Luke two weeks ago that they have yet to try: a vibrating cock ring. 

 

He holds it up in front of Michael’s face, seeing his green eyes widen. “Remember this, babe? I think we should test it out on you.” Luke grins wickedly as Michael squirms harder, sliding it halfway down Michael’s dick before he turns his head. “Ashton, Calum, stop. I think you’re gonna want to watch this.”

 

“Yes Daddy.” Ashton breathes, whimpering when Calum’s fingers slide out.

 

They both keep their full attention on Luke and Michael, staring wide-eyed at Michael’s fully tied up body. Luke pushes the ring the rest of the way down, securing it around the base and picking up the remote that controls it. Michael is breathing hard with his effort to escape but it’s not working and he’s just going to have to give up or something because there’s no way Luke’s going to let him go any time soon.

 

“There we go.” Luke smiles evilly, patting Michael’s face—which he knows the boy hates—and turning towards Calum and Ashton. “Now, since you two are actually mentally capable of following rules, you get a treat.” He smirks and sits on the bed, kissing Calum as deeply and filthily as he can, making sure Michael can see his tongue invading Calum’s mouth. He pulls away after a minute or so, giving Ashton the same treatment. When he looks at Michael, the boy’s face is as red as his hair with anger, so phase one of ‘Make Michael Sorry for Being Disrespectful’ is complete. He separates from Ashton and puts a heavy hand on the oldest boy’s cock, pumping it slowly while Calum’s lips connect with his throat. “Don’t you wanna know what your treat is, babies?”

 

They both hum, and Ashton works to keep his hips still as Luke keeps jerking him slowly. “What’s our treat, Daddy?” He murmurs, biting his lip.

 

Luke turns his head towards Michael, looking him dead in the eye. “The treat for you, Ash, is that you get to ride my cock.” He starts, watching Michael’s eyes widen because Luke knows the red head has been talking for days about how amazing it must feel to fuck Ashton. “And Calum, you get to ride my face.” Luke adds, knowing again that Michael’s been wanting to try that for quite some time as well. “And you both get to watch Michael....” He pauses, waiting until they’re all squirming with the need to know, “suffer.” He emphasizes the word by clicking the ‘on’ button on the remote.

 

Michael instantly squeals, twitching in the sudden rush of pleasure and panting with the need to calm himself down. Ashton and Calum giggle quietly on either side of Luke as the youngest boy grabs the lube and quickly slicks himself up. He lays on his back across the foot of the bed so that Michael has a perfect view of everything that’s about to happen, gesturing for Ashton to come closer. 

 

He slips his tongue into Ashton’s mouth, swallowing down the moan as he threads his hands in the oldest boy’s hair and tugs. He separates their mouths when he hears Calum whine. “Don’t worry, Cal.” He coos, grabbing for him as well. “You’ll get my tongue somewhere even better.” He winks as Calum squirms and blushes and Michael groans loudly from his chair. Luke looks back at Ashton, making eye contact. “Why don’t you go ahead and get on my cock, baby, and ride me?”

 

“Yes Daddy.” Ashton scrambles down Luke’s body, straddling his hips and lining himself up.

 

Twins groans fall out of his and Luke’s mouths as he sinks down, gasping once he’s all the way on. It makes his thighs shake in pleasure when he starts swiveling his hips slowly, bracing his hands on Luke’s lower stomach.

 

Luke hums, grabbing Calum by the hips as Michael whines. “Cal, come sit on my face baby. Face Ashton, that’s it.” Luke hums again as Calum straddles his head. He holds Calum’s ass just above his mouth, breathing heavily over it on purpose as Calum breaks out it goosebumps. “Remember, no coming unless you ask first.”

 

“Yes Daddy.” They answer simultaneously, both a bit breathless.

 

Luke smirks and pulls Calum down fully, hearing a squeal of delight from the brunette. He starts licking over Calum’s hole in short flicks, feeling Ashton bounce on him slowly. He can hear them kissing each other over him, can hear the suctioning of their lips and the wet sounds of their tongues playing and it sounds so fucking hot that he speeds up his licks and tilts his hips up to meet Ashton’s. Luke takes his hands off of Calum’s ass, reluctantly he might add, and wraps them around Calum’s front, soothing them over the older boy’s stomach before dragging his nails down the sensitive skin.

 

Calum whimpers, starting to push his hips back on Luke’s tongue when the younger boy sucks at his rim. “Lukey please.” He pants, clawing at Luke’s chest in pleasure.

 

Luke’s hand leaves Calum’s stomach, coming around to land a loud slap on his ass that leaves a red mark behind. Calum yelps and Luke does it again. “What’s my name, baby?”

 

“Daddy! Daddy, I meant Daddy, please don’t stop.” Calum whines, trying desperately to get Luke’s mouth back.

 

Luke smacks Calum’s ass a few more times on each side, like a mini punishment. “Tell me you’re sorry.” He accentuates the last word with the hardest smack of them all, immediately gripping the bright pink skin in his hand and digging his nails in.

 

“I’m sorry Daddy. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m—oh shit!” Calum rambles, moaning at the end when Luke pushes his tongue inside Calum’s ass. 

 

Luke moans back as Ashton rides him faster, bouncing roughly and whimpering. Luke’s chest swells with pride at having turned these two boys—three if you count Michael struggling against his restraints and practically screaming in pleasure—into whining messes with nothing more than his body. Luke feels overwhelmed in a good way, and he’s only got a few solid minutes before he explodes so he kicks it up a notch.

 

Pulling away from Calum slightly, Luke says, “Ashton, baby, why don’t you tell Michael how I feel inside you, hmm? Tell him how good feel.”

 

Ashton, without stopping, leans further on his hands and turns his head to look at Michael, finding that he’s already looking back. “He’s so big inside me Mikey. Can....can feel him everywhere, so fucking deep.” He pauses to pant and moan, bouncing as fast as he can. “Fucking me so well, feels good, so fucking good Mike.”

 

Before Ashton can say any more, Calum whines and jumps in. “His tongue’s so fucking soft, Michael....feels so good in my ass.” He practically whispers, wiggling his hips onto Luke’s face some more, feeling his stomach tighten with need.

 

Luke chuckles and hums, making Calum shake as he tilts his hips up harder into Ashton’s already brutal bounces. Ashton makes a high pitched sound, falling forward switching the angel, getting Luke even deeper inside than he was before. His hair is tickling Calum’s flushes chest, both them panting heavily to the rhythm of Michael’s tortured whines.

 

“D-Daddy....can I please come? Please?” Ashton breathes, body stuttering over Luke’s helplessly as he tries to hold it in.

 

Luke hums against Calum like he’s thinking about it, sucking on the brunette’s rim and making him groan. Luke pulls back slightly. “How bad do you need it, baby?”

 

He goes right back to eating Calum out as Ashton struggles to answer. “S-so b-ad, Daddy. I can’t hold it....much longer, please!” The last word is practically a shriek.

 

“Go ahead then Ashy, come for me.” Luke announces, and then the oldest boy’s body is tightening around him and Luke can feel him twitching as a splash of come lands on his happy trail. “Don’t stop riding me until I come, Ashton. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah.....yeah I understand, Daddy.” Ashton sobs, rocking back and forth on Luke.

 

“Are you close Cal baby?” Luke wonders, using one hand to jerk the older boy off quickly.

 

“Oh fuck yes, Daddy. So close, please. I need to come Daddy, please can I?” Calum begs, making Luke shudder as his own orgasm tickles at the edges of his limbs.

 

“Yeah baby, come.” Luke allows, burying his face in Calum’s ass and licking him out with a vengeance as he nearly screams and comes all over Luke’s chest and hand.

 

When Calum relaxes the slightest bit, Luke lets himself go, sucking hard on Calum’s rim as he fucks up into Ashton and comes for what feels like ages. His legs tingle and his toes curl and Calum’s whining like a puppy above him from how sensitive he’s getting, Ashton not much better. Luke releases Calum, rolling him over onto his back and then getting Ashton up and putting him next to Calum. He kisses them both passionately but shortly, nearly forgetting for a second that Michael’s still tied up behind him. He turns and finds Michael in a state he’s never seen him in before, one that can only be described as frenzied. Michael’s skin is competing with his hair; he’s flushed and sweat-covered, breathing so hard that his chest has small marks on it from pushing against the belt. His cock is vibrating with the strength of the ring still around it, and Luke’s never seen it look such an angry almost-purple color, thinks it definitely is 1000 steps passed painful by now. Luke gets up off the bed, steadying his slightly wobbly legs and kneeling beside Michael, smirk on his face despite the fact that he feels guilty for doing this.

 

He wipes away a few tears that are leaking out of Michael’s eyes. “You ready to be good now?” Luke questions, petting his hand on Michael’s cheek, just on the edge of the tape still covering his mouth. Michael twitches and whines, nodding vigorously, so Luke turns his head towards Calum and Ashton. “You think we should let him come?”

 

The two boys share a look and then Ashton’s nodding at him. “Yeah Daddy, can we do it?”

 

Luke nods and gestures them over, positioning them side by side on their knees in front of Michael. The blonde locates the remote for the cock ring and turns it off, hearing Michael huff in response. He circles behind the chair Michael’s strapped to, slowly peeling the tape off of his dry lips, licking over them to sooth the skin once he’s got the silver strip off. Michael’s every breath comes accompanied by a mewl of want, all tumbling into Luke’s tongue once he starts fully kissing the red head. 

 

Luke pulls away to speak, but before he can Michael’s wailing. “Please Daddy, it hurts so bad, please. Please let me come, I swear I’ll be good all the time, just please! Please Daddy, I need to.”

 

Luke shushes him softly, a hand in his hair stroking softly to calm him down. “Hush baby, you’re gonna get to come. Just give me a second to get this off, okay? Can you wait just one more minute?”

 

Michael whines but he nods quickly, pushing his hips up despite the bite of the restraints into his skin. “Yeah, yeah Daddy I can wait. Promise I can, I’ll be good.”

 

Luke smiles and kisses his temple, reaching down and motioning for Calum and Ashton to move their faces closer as he starts to tug the ring off. “As soon as I get this off, both of you suck him until he comes. Got it?”

 

They both nod eagerly, breathing against Michael’s thighs as the ring finally comes totally off. Calum’s mouth immediately suctions around the tip, cheeks hollowing as Ashton moves just below that and licks around the base. Luke watches as Michael jerks up needily, moaning and trembling as he tries to scramble away from the assault on his sensitive dick. 

 

Luke quickly pushes down on his shoulders, keeping him still. “Be a good boy Mikey, come for me.” He breathes into the older boy’s ear, biting at the lobe.

 

Michael screeches a half a second later, spasming and struggling as he comes violently. Luke coos in his ear the whole time, telling him he’s a good boy and that he did so well and Luke loves him more than anything. Once he sags back into the chair, Calum and Ashton move away and Luke kisses Michael sweetly, murmuring into his lips how beautiful he is. He undoes the belt around Michael’s chest, followed by the bandanas around his wrists and the belts around his thighs and ankles. After he’s completely free, Luke picks him up and gingerly carries him over to the bed, lying him down between Calum and Ashton. The boys immediately drape themselves over him, kissing his skin and rubbing his tummy. Luke quickly cleans up the mess on the floor, putting it all away before joining his boys on the bed, snuggling into Ashton’s back.

 

There are several minutes of utter silence before Calum speaks. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

 

Michael, half asleep, hums in agreement, pushing further into Calum’s chest.

 

“Didn’t know you had that in you, Lukey.” Ashton comments, resting back into Luke’s embrace.

 

“Me either, at first. But then Michael pissed me off and I kinda just went nuts.” Luke explains sheepishly, hiding his blush in Ashton’s shoulder.

 

“M’sorry.” Michael mumbles softly, blinding reaching a hand back in search of Luke.

 

Luke giggles and meets him halfway, slotting their fingers together and squeezing. “S’okay. I didn’t mean what I said you know. I don’t think you’re an idiot or incompetent.”

 

Michael manages a tired chuckle, squeezing Luke’s hand back. “I know. S’alright.”

 

Luke smiles happily against Ashton’s skin, placing a kiss there as his eyes slip shut tiredly. “Thanks for letting me do that guys.”

 

“Mmmm, maybe you’ll get to do it again sometime. That was fun.” Ashton mutters, obviously falling fast into dreamland.

 

“Yeah, Daddy.” Michael teases, making Calum laugh.

 

Luke groans, blushing hard and squeezing Ashton to him tighter, still holding Michael’s hand like a lifeline. “I hate you guys.”

 

“You love us.” Calum corrects, voice muffled with sleep.

 

Luke doesn’t answer right away, waiting for the steady breathing and soft snores to fill the room before he whispers like a secret, “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so, this was another little comment prompt from a previous post where someone wanted a switch in dom/sub and originally I think they asked for either Michael or Ashton to switch but I gave you guys a treat because they ALL switch roles. Dom Luke is a slight weakness of mine, although sub Luke is my favorite by far, but I still love it. Also, Luke once tweeted 'who's your daddy?' with a picture of himself and i screamed TRUE and so that's why he's Daddy af in this. My bad. Anyway, let me know what you think and please feel free to comment your story ideas as well! Love you all and I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
